YouTubers Spin the bottle 3
by VladimirVampier
Summary: Famous YouTubers got drunk again. They are at Cry's house, again. Adn they planned on playing Spin the bottle...again. Masny pairings (inside) warning for Yaoi (many many yaoi) and some yuri (not soi much though) and Im not even sure if there are normal pairings in the story. PewdieKen, Cry x Ken and Markimash included.
1. Chapter 1

**Heey heey heey!**

**I hope you guys are ready for YouTubers Spin the bottle 3!**

**At first I post the list of pairings, so if you don't like the list, I'd suggest you don't read the story.**

**Story will be uploaded later.**

**Remember, I'm not subscribed to all of the YouTubers, some I hardly know, so it could get a bit OOC. Sorry for that.**

**Part 1 and part 2 are already up, I'll post a link to them somewhere.**

**It seemed people liked the first two parts, so I'm excited to write a third part **

**I hope you'll like it (as much as the first two).**

**Let me know what you liked most/didn't like too much and favorite if you want to ;)**

_**Pairings:**_

SeaNanners X CaptainSparklez

CaptainSparklez X Chilled

Chilled X Entoan

Entoan X Smarty

Smarty X LDShadowlady

LDShadowlady X Minx

Minx X Ze

Ze X Krism

CutiePieMarzia X Cryaotic

Cryaotic x CinnamontoastKen

Ken X Pewdiepie

Pewdiepie X Diction

Diction X Dlive

Dlive X Chilled

Chilled X OhmWrecker

Ohm X Necro

Necro X Chilled

Chilled X GassyMexican

GassyMexican X Wade

Wade X Markiplier

Markiplier X Bob

Bob X Yamimash

Yami X Markiplier

Markiplier x CaptainSparklez

CaptainSparklez x SeaNanners


	2. Chapter 2

How? Just how..? How do they end up like this every damn time? They knew it was going to happen eventually, especially if you invite SeaNanners, but they did nothing to change it. Ken shook his head. Oh well.. Let's do this again. What a coincidence that they were at Cry's house…again. Cry was winking at him from across the room. Ken shook his head again. Markiplier and Yamimash just had to bring alcohol, it was good stuff, no complaints there. "You know what game I want to play?" had SeaNanners slurred. The others had looked at each other. "Spin the bottle." SeaNanners giggled. Pewdie had almost tackled Nanners to the ground, he was so happy with that idea, while some others blushed or groaned in distress. Eventually, they sat down in the middle of the room. Cry had found a empty wine bottle they could use. Ken sat down first, pulling Pewdie next to him, while holding Cry at his other side. Next to Pewdie sat Marzia, who set next to Minx, followed by Krism and Necro. Necro patted beside him and gestured Dlive to sit. Dlive pulled OhmWrecker with him, who sat down with a loud plop. Chilled help CaptainSparklez to sit, who was holding a very drunk and excited SeaNanners. Diction dropped to the floor, a little too hard, next to Nanners. LDShadowlady laughed loudly while she sat next to Diction. Ze and Entoan looked a bit shy and decided to stick together, at least they were both awkward together. Smarty quickly sat down next to Cry, receiving a hug from the very intoxicated man. GassyMexican sat next to Smarty. Yamimash, Wade, Markiplier and Bob sat between GassyMexican and Entoan. "Are we ready to begin?" Pewdie yelled excited. "No," Bob mumbled. The others laughed. Yamimash hit his shoulder playfully. SeaNanners whore a sinister smile and said: "Let's begin.."

SeaNanners grabbed the bottle and spun it before anyone could protest. It slowed down as it landed on CaptainSparklez. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he couldn't because SeaNanners has smashed his lips against Jordan's. A slight blush could be seen on CaptainSparklez's face as he spun the bottle. It landed on Chilled. "Me already?" Chilled asked. CaptainSparklez grinned playfully at him," What? You don't want this?" He made a gesture at himself. Chilled laughed softly while leaning towards Jordan. Their lips met in a quick soft kiss. Chilled swung the wine bottle and it landed on Entoan. Entoan stared at the bottle, then at Chilled and back at the bottle. He pointed his index-finger at himself and whore a surprised expression. Chilled nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The girls giggled softly at Entoan's awkwardness. He took a hold on the bottle and turned it, it stopped by Smarty. If you didn't pay attention you wouldn't have seen them share a kiss, it went by pretty fast. Smarty twiddled his thumbs nervously when he swung the bottle. LDShadowlady gave him a sympathetic smile when it landed on her. She leaned towards him, while he blushed heavily and they shared a very delicate kiss. "Why so awkward?" Pewdie slurred. Everybody started at him. "Because we're not all as drunk as you are, ya alcoholic," Cry said chuckling. Pewdie shrugged while LDShadowlady swung the bottle. It quickly stopped at Minx. "Yay!" Minx exclaimed happily and pulled LDShadowlady into a kiss. CaptainSparklez looked at Krism to see if she would be okay with it. She seemed fine with her fiancée kissing LDShadowlady. CaptainSparklez sighed relieved. Minx let go of LDShadowlady and swung the bottle. Hard. It took very long before the bottle slowed down. "Goddamnit Minx," Chilled said laughing. The bottle stopped at Ze. Ze sighed in relieve. "Relieved it's not anybody else." Minx asked while leaning towards him. Ze nodded and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Ze looked nervous around the room while spinning the bottle. It landed on Krism, followed by another relieved sigh from Ze. Krism laughed loudly, scaring some others and kissed Ze. She kept laughing and suddenly passed out. "Oh.." Cry said. "Is she alright?" Ken asked. Minx nodded and stood up. "I bring her to bed, hopefully she wakes up soon." She chuckled and picked up her girlfriend. "I'll help you," Marzia said and stood up. "Thanks," Minx said and nodded to Cry. Cry simply waved with his hand. He knew Minx knew where to go. "I believe it's time for us to go," Entoan said and stood up, followed by Smarty and Ze. "Yeah, it's been nice, thanks Cry." LDShadowlady said. Cry, CaptainSparklez and Ken stood up to let them out of the house. "Later guys!" they greeted before leaving.

Marzia walked back into the room and sat down beside Pewdie. "You're horribly drunk, aren't you?" she asked Pewdie. Pewdie simply laughed his hyena laugh. When the others retuned and made the circle whole again, the game continued. Marzia spun the bottle and it landed on Cry. She kissed the hot brunette and winked at him. Cry giggled. He swung the bottle and after a bit it pointed at Ken. Ken put his hand on the back of Cry's head and pulled him close. There kiss lasted pretty long. "Guys..?" SeaNanners laughed," You can stop now." Cry suddenly let go of Ken and laughed awkwardly. Ken simply smiled at Cry. He spun the bottle and it pointed beside him, at Pewdie. He gave Pewdie a quick kiss. "Tjhat's not fa-faeir," Pewdie hiccupped," I wantz a long kissz." Ken laughed and said:"I'll get even more drunk if I kiss you. You have alcohol all over you!" The others laughed loudly. Pewdie swung the bottle, as good as he could while being so drunk. It landed on Diction. "Oh god.." Diction said," Now I'm the one getting even more drunk!" Pewdie laughed while giving him a kiss. Diction softly shove Pewdie of him, all the while laughing, and swung the bottle. The bottle stopped, pointing at Dlive's feet. "Aww," Chilled said," I wish I could get a kiss from Olive." "Olive?" Pewdie asked. "Long story," OhmWrecker said. Diction kissed Dlive. Dlive, or Olive as Chilled and others called him, turned the bottle. It slowed down and it pointed at Chilled. "Yay!" Chilled exclaimed adorably," Olive!" Dlive laughed softly and pulled Chilled into a hard kiss. "Almost as long as Ken and Cry," Markiplier said, chuckling. Cry blushed while mumbling something. Ken hugged him from aside. Chilled swung the bottle and it stopped at OhmWrecker. They shared a simple quick kiss. While OhmWrecker spun the bottle, Yamimash was going to the toilet. "What's wrong Yami?" Wade asked," Scared to have to kiss Ohm?" "No," Yami said laughing," I just have to go." The bottle stopped at Necro. "Oh, me again?" Necro asked, he leaned towards Ohm and kissed him on both cheeks, followed by a kiss on the lips. Necro spun the bottle, Yami returned and the bottle stopped at Chilled. "God, Chilled, you ho," SeaNanners laughed," How many more are you going to kiss?" "Don't worry," Chilled said, winking," You'll all get a kiss from me." He made kissy faces at everybody. Pewdie and Cry rolled over the floor laughing hard. Ken tried to shush them while Necro and Chilled kissed. Chilled swung the bottle," Who's the lucky one now?" It stopped at GassyMexican. "I am." He said and pulled Chilled close while kissing him softly. He spun the bottle, still kissing Chilled. The bottle slowed down and stopped by Wade. "Eww," Wade said, faking a grossed out expression. "Oh, come here!" Gassy said and kissed him. "Spin the bottle!" Yamimash shouted. Markiplier was to the toilet and walked back into the room. As soon as he had sat down, the bottle, which Wade had spun, landed on him. Wade give him a kiss on the cheek. Markiplier gave the wine bottle a swing and leaned back. It stopped beside him on Bob. Bob received a soft kiss and spun the bottle. It stopped at Yamimash. Yami smiled while Bob kissed him. He spun the bottle and said:" As long as it's not Mark and we get a Markimash, I'm fine with anything." As soon as those words left his lips, the bottle stopped at Mark's feet. The room grew very silent. Everybody stared at Yamimash with big eyes. Mark suddenly began to laugh. Tears streamed down his face as he seductively wiggled his eyebrows at Yamimash. Yami turned away from him and muttered some swear words. "Oh come here, baby crying pants!" Mark said while spinning Yami around and pressing their faces together. "Markimash!" SeaNanners shouted, some other whistled and the rest joined Nanners," Markimash, Markimash, Markimash!" Mark let go of Yami and spun the bottle, still laughing. CaptainSparklez was laughing, but fell silent when the bottle stopped at him. Mark gave him a kiss before he could say anything. CaptainSparklez shrugged and gave the bottle a swing. "You look so cute when flushed, Jordan," SeaNanners said. The bottle seemed to hear him, because it stopped at SeaNanners. "Oh yeah," SeaNanners said and crawled on all fours towards CaptainSparklez. "Oh no," Jordan said and shuffled backwards. SeaNanners sprung at CaptainSparklez and covered him in kisses. The others thought it took too long so they stood up. SeaNanners was still smooching Jordan's face when Markiplier, Yamimash, Wade, Bob, Dlive, Chilled and Diction left. Ken took a hold of Cry's hand and took him into a corner of the room. Ohm was talking to Pewdie and Marzia while Necro and GassyMexican put on their coats and went outside. Marzia said she felt tired and she and Pewdie went to the spare bedroom. There was a bed for Ken too, but they didn't think he would join them soon. Speaking of Ken. He was making out with Cry in the corner. Not caring who saw. Ohm put on his coat and joined GassyMexican and Necro outside. The door screeched open and Minx stepped through. Her eyes fell on Adam making out with Jordan, who seemed to get dizzy from being out of breath, then her eyes fell on the slightly bearded man squishing a hot brunette in the corner of the room.

"What did I miss?"


End file.
